The Forbidden Is All I Want
by AleXanDraPR369
Summary: Kakashi has the typical reputation of being a womanizer. But when he eats the forbidden fruit of Sakura things start to go down. The law is the law, and under it she is still a minor, and Kakashi could face the jail for his sin. WARNINGS: Possible spoilers and illegal lemons.
1. How It All Started

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing BUT this story

**Proper Warnings: **1. This story is like inserts in between what happens in Shippuden and I will go very far in the story, if you're not that updated with the manga or anime this might spoil it for you. 2. I will write lemons and I will be dealing with the topic of Statutory Rape, you've been warned!

**How It All Started**

Kakashi has been a dog; every night flirting with a different woman until he takes her to bed. Just a little after he got out of the ANBU is been like that, more specific, when he got into books. At first he wasn't all that excited to throw away his cool cold blooded career just to be a babysitter. But everyone thought he was losing himself and maybe they were right. He couldn't think about another thing but Obito and Rin. Even though he actually had some free time while he was in the ANBU, he wouldn't hang out with the others; afraid of something like what happened to his formers teammates would repeat. So he gave a try to be a jounin leader, and soon he found out that this was much more than to babysit. Even though he haven't passed any student he had, a little after they would return and thank him for teaching them such a valuable lesson even if it was the hard way. That felt satisfying. He couldn't deny that he being some role model for the newer generation to follow was soothing his heart.

He was a renewed man, but only still refused to throw away his high expectations on his students about teamwork. But he threw away other things; a long time ago he realized that the book 'How a Shinobi Should Die' was a piece of shit and never finished reading it. But now that he had more free time than in the ANBU, he quite needed something to do… And then he saw it: orange cover, a running couple, suggestive title, 'Make Out Paradise'. The book was calling him, he hesitated for a moment. He never thought he would have a perverted side, but what the hell, he never thought he would like to babysit. So he bought it and got immediately hooked. And, why not, he started doing some the things that were in the book; even doing stuff that he thought would make a scene better and what-not.

And that's how Kakashi became a dog, his love life a mess. Nobody could put a finger on it, but everybody knew about this new Kakashi. His fame ran completely by rumors, hallway comments, girl's talks.

"He's so hardcore and sadistic, he likes it rough!" Something random Anko once said about him.

"No, he's all about the lust and passion; the type you see in movies." Yugao said to a fellow ANBU friend during a mission.

"Don't listen to what other girls may say, in reality he's just a daredevil, his thing is adrenaline; he even took me in the Hokage's office one night that I did overtime." Shizune commented to a colleague.

"He just got to have every woman! Even me before I started officially dating Asuma." Kurenai whispered revealing one of her hottest secrets.

And that's just a portion of what one would listen randomly all over Konoha.

Team 7 was formed a while ago now and still Kakashi has his double life; during the day a good shinobi and a good man, and at night a great lover and a bad boy. Although it was true that sometimes he was late because he was in Obito's grave, other times were because the intense sex he had last night. Even after Sasuke left Konoha to gain power from Orochimaru, he didn't quit his night adventures. The event affected him, yes, but not in that aspect of his personal life. Nothing could go wrong with that lifestyle of his, right?

It was a year or something after that now; he didn't know why he suddenly thought of that while hunting for a random lucky woman that would become his prey. Maybe because he was passing by Sakura's window and couldn't help to remember how she cried that day and how carelessly she was taking off her clothes today.

_'Wait! What am I looking at?!'_ Kakashi said to himself. '_That's Sakura!'_

He needed to stop staring, but he couldn't. There were so many wrong things about Kakashi peeking at Sakura: she was his former student and she was UNDERAGE. He was a pervert, yes, but not _that kind…_ this was _so_ illegal. Still he was amazed how in such little time she has changed so much. She was already without her pants, letting him observe how developed her hips had become. He carefully watched how every inch of her skin was being revealed while she was taking off her shirt. Then with one avid movement she unclasped her bra and it gracefully fell in the floor. Sakura didn't have much, just enough to fit in one hand and play with those cute nipples. The only thing that stopped Kakashi's growing fantasies with such forbidden _girl, _was that Sakura actually stopped her provocative act and put a large shirt as pj's and went to sleep. Finally Kakashi snapped out of it, this whole he haven't noticed his erection which he immediately decided to get rid off with the first woman he saw. And with that forever forget what he just saw… right?

X-O-X-O-X

And so the other year or so passed by and Naruto returned from his training with Jiraiya. The Hokage formed up Team 7 again and was eager to see their progress; she had prepared a new bell test. Kakashi was more interested in reading the new '_Make Out Tactics'_ Naruto gave to him. He even started to imagine all the new kinky ideas this new book would give him to do to the random woman he would pick tonight. Then she appeared in front of him, his new sight and his previous thought got mixed and screwed him. That forgotten memory of Sakura changing to her pj's came back to him and now he could only see that. Even though she was dressed he was seeing her naked.

"Fuck."

"What?" Sakura asked with a puzzled expression noticing the weird way he was looking at her.

_'Did I say that out loud?!'_ "Nothing, nothing! Let's start with this." He quickly added to avoid accidentally let out more of his dirty thoughts.

For the first time Kakashi felt quite old because he found himself surrounded by tons of Déjà vu's from their first bell test.

_'Well, I'm actually too old for her at least…'_

Some things were a little different from that time, now Naruto was the one about to perform the Sennen Goroshi on him. And Sakura had a more active role now; she even went ahead and destroyed the floor with one punch to find his hiding place.

_'What an insane strength!'_ He realized that her ninja abilities grew along with her body. _'Fuck! I thought I managed to stop seeing her naked.'_

Then Naruto pulled out that trick where they made him think that they were going to reveal the ending of the new installment of his favorite novel, and the bell test was over. Yay! He finally could go home to read his porn and totally NOT think about Sakura naked…

It wasn't easy, but with time he actually managed to erase those images; in the whole Gaara rescue thing he could only see her amazing progress as a kunoichi. He noticed those little rest moments where she would put the weight of her body in one hip while she was saving Kankuro's life. He managed to see a little cleavage when she was about to destroy the giant boulder blocking the Akatsuki's hideout. He even imagined how firm her body most had looked like while fighting Sasori.

_'Of all women I am fantasizing with this girl...'_ A very frustrated Kakashi said to himself.

After a hard fight with Deidara and successfully bringing Gaara back he just wanted to collapse. He was physically and _mentally_ exhausted, and to make things worse, Gai had the _brilliant_ idea to piggy ride him all the way back to Konoha.

Luckily, Tsunade left him a lot of time in the hospital; she even added Sai as a new team member and his old comrade Tenzou as the captain to let him rest. And damn, he was going to have a lot of fun with the nurses! While the new Team 7 was away to rendezvous with Sasori's spy and chase Sasuke and what-not, he was having a naughty nurse riding him. He admired the sexy uniform and wondered how it would look on Sakura since she's also a medical-nin.

"OOOH SHIT!" Kakashi let out at that thought.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Kaori replied worried.

"Um… Yes…" he quickly blamed his condition. "We should stop…" Kakashi got too worked up to enjoy the ride anymore. This was a first for him, being doing it with one woman and thinking about another one… correction, thinking about another _girl_.

"Aww! Tell me when you feel better to finish off what we started." She blinked at him

"He he, Definitely!" He smirked back at her.

Kaori was out of his room…

"FUCK! WHAT-THE-HELL-IS-WRONG-WITH-ME! I just left that woman unfinished because I was thinking about Sakura?! Why-I-**Want**-Her-So-Baaaad!" Wow it was the first time he ever admitted that he **wanted** her.

_'FORBIDDENFORBIDDENFORBIDDEN…'_ He continued chanting in his mind. _'NOT WORKING NOT WORKING, need-something-else-to-distract-me, NARUTONARUTONARUTO…'_ Yes, thinking about Naruto was effective. Now, what about Naruto? _'Maybe I should train him… away from Sakura… yes that will work.'_ And he even got all enthusiastic and developed the whole Kage Bunshin training technique so that he could finish the Rasengan and add an element to it.

X-O-X-O-X

Naruto was learning fast in the beginning, but now was kind of stuck splitting that waterfall. And Sakura had to be so nosey to come to the training place every day! That night he had enough, while poor Tenzou was fighting Naruto in his sleep, he sneaked out to find a woman that would relax all his tensed body. Or at least that was the intention, but his feet were unconsciously guiding him to Sakura's window. He was sure that in the way he would settle with some other woman's window and avoid that time's situation… He continued his steps until he fucking found himself in that exact same situation he was sure he was going to avoid.

Sort of the same but better, I mean, worse. Apparently she was returning to her room after a nice shower. Her pink hair wet dripping water to her face, a refreshed expression, only a small towel covering the cute Sakura's little even more developed body than the last time. _Now_ this was something that he wouldn't ever forget; this was a chance that who knows if it would ever repeat. Kakashi got rid of any thought; he just acted and entered her room.

"Who the hell…?! Eh, Kakashi-sensei? Is something wrong? Is there an emergency?" It was the only reasonable excuse Sakura could think about for Kakashi entering like that to her room.

He didn't answer anything; he just got dangerously close to Sakura's liking. With a _ninja_ movement he threw Sakura's towel to the floor. Her first reaction was to cover herself with her arms, but he didn't let her. Now with his hands on her body he dared to trace all those curves; wanting to confirm his previous theory that her boob size was just enough to fit in one hand and play with those cute nipples.

Sakura couldn't believe the situation she was in. For the first time a man was touching her in the manner she always imagined in those nights that she played with herself. She felt a nice tingling wherever he touched, not to mention that down there got wet in an instant. But when she looked again at the man that dared to lay even one finger on her; and that man wasn't Sasuke but her _sensei_, she forgot of all those sensations and proceeded to punch him in the face. Kakashi even fell down on the floor and couldn't thank Kami anymore that that punch wasn't chakra charged. But the next one definitely was, and he barely dodged it. And Sakura barely stopped the punch before she would break her own floor. Last thing she saw was her sensei's butt running away like _that kind_ of pervert he just had become.

_'Damn it! I'm so dead! She's got to be after me right now to kill me or on her way to tell the Godaime and have me arrested for sexual harassment…'_ Then he almost fainted when he saw the Hokage. But soon his heart beat returned to normal when he overhead the conversation. It wasn't about that Tsunade has found out that he just molested Sakura, but about stopping Team 10 from avenging Asuma in carelessly mission. Tsunade's argument was that they needed a 4th man, a jounin supervisor, _so there he was to save the day! _No but seriously he needed to get out from Konoha and even better, die in action rather than killed as a shameless pervert. Exaggerations apart, he needed to be far from Sakura since he just didn't know how he was going to look at her the next day.

X-O-X-O-X

"Where is that- Kakashi-sensei?!" A Sakura with a killing intent said while entering her shishou's office.

"Jeez! He just left in a mission with Team 10 kind of in a rush; he's excused to leave without telling anyone. That's no reason to be so mad!" Tsunade explained the whole details of the situation. "Listen Sakura, I want Team 7 to be Team 10's backup, but only if Naruto completes his jutsu within 24 hours!"

"I hope we arrive enough late that Kakashi-sensei has died already…" Sakura said between her teeth.

Still, the Hokage heard her, "Sakura! Did something else happen with Kakashi? I mean, you can be _that _mad at him for nothing!"

"Eh? No, nothing, nothing! Everything's fine!" While inner Sakura was really thinking: _'NO, NOTHING'S FINE! Happens that my sensei grabbed one of my boobs! How one does even starts saying that?! My sensei grabbed my boob! Ha ha! MY SENSEI GRABBED MY BOOB AND I LIKED! Wait, what?!'_

The time to join the fight had come. Kakuzu was about to take Kakashi's heart but Naruto owned him. Shikamaru buried alive Hidan and what-not; if you watched the manga or anime you know what happened, if not, you're seriously behind. Anyways, on their way back home, Sakura was throwing kunais at Kakashi with her eyes and he was walking besides Naruto as like he would protect him from such glare.

"Senpai, is everything all right with Sakura?" Asked Yamato apart from the others with a creped out expression.

"Huh? Eh… Yeah, yeah everything's fine! Why you ask?" Kakashi responded trying to act like nothing is happening.

"Well, she doesn't seem very happy around you, to put it somehow…"

"You don't have to worry, Tenzou." He said with his only eye implying that he was smiling, nervously, to be more specific.

"Don't call me like that anymore, is Yamato now!"

Now Ino talked to Sakura apart from the others:

"Oi, Sakura, don't frown anymore or you'll get older sooner!" She also had noticed the dense atmosphere between these two.

"He he! I guess I'm still a little tense for the whole mission and everything…"

"You can't lie to me, Sakura; tell me what your sensei did to you that has you so mad."

_'What he did?! WHAT HE DID?! …I wish I could tell her… anyone… My sensei's never been a pervert, well that kind of pervert, but as soon as I say anything he would be considered one and I know is not like that… I don't want to ruin his reputation, or his shinobi career, or even his whole life… I don't know how big this is, but I know IS BIG…'_

"Sakura?"

"Nah… Is just that… I guess that I grew tired of Kakashi sensei reading his porn everywhere!" Perfect excuse since both girls looked at Kakashi and he was doing exactly that.

Not that it was a convenient material to be reading right now but he needed something blocking his face from Sakura's.

_'__I wonder what he would have done to me if I had let him… Would it had been something picked out from that dirty novel? Sakura, snap out of it!'_ Now she was looking at him with different eyes. Kakashi's actually attractive, even though ONE eye of his whole face is the only thing visible most of the time. With luck the other one was visible too, _and what an eye!_ A deadly expression and Sharingan like Sasuke. Mouth watering. Period.

**TBC**


	2. Finally Falling into the Temptation

**Finally Falling into the Temptation**

Every mission assigned for Team 7 put both of them in an awkward situation. Even Sai, that was so awkward in society, could feel the weird vibe. Yamato was suspicious that this was escalating to a level that he didn't even dare to ponder in his mind. And Naruto… he's just too stupid to notice that kind of stuff. The whole teamwork thing was compromised and that wasn't very Kakashi like. He needed to have the_ mandatory_ talk with Sakura RUSH. They somehow managed to retrieve the simple scroll of this mission and now everyone was 'camping' _Yamato's style_. Kakashi found her in the hallway about to enter her room.

_'Well, here I go…'_ he filled himself with courage.

"Oi, Sakura…"

"What you want, Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Eh? What's with the attitude? I just want to make up things within us."

_'Within __**us**__…?'_ "Really…?"

"Listen, um… about what happened… I mean that thing I did, um… I owe an apolo-"

"Don't want to hear it!" _'Oh no, we're not talking about this, __**ever!**__'_ She proceeded to enter her room and wanted to shut the door in his face, but he automatically followed her inside.

"Please… I'm really sorry…" And he instinctively closed the door behind him.

"Are you _really_ sorry?" She questioned him getting really close as in a threat, but yeah, that didn't read well…

Now she was the one dangerously close to him. Close enough to be in his' arms range that all they wanted was to pick her up, throw her in that bed and tear her clothes apart… He really did a good job maintaining control.

"It… It… It won't… happen… again…" he gulped.

"Are you _sure_ it won't happen again?" She got even closer to him, if there were space left for that. This was a new one too for Kakashi; a woman, I mean a girl, had him cornered.

_'I swear I don't know if she's seducing me or about to cut my throat!' _"It… It _can't_ happen again…"

"Do _you want_ that it doesn't happen again?" Well, not even Sakura herself could tell if she was threatening or seducing him.

But for Kakashi those sounded seducing enough to push him no more steps closer to the edge. He grabbed her ass with both hands and picked her up; unintentionally grazing each other's genitals through the clothes. One hand travelled up through all her curves, until it found his mask hiding in her neck and yanked it off. Now there were kisses and lickings on her neck, making their way to her lips. Finally a kiss, a rather desperate one, considering all that time he waited for this to happen.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei…" For Sakura this was all too fast, she was still astonished and processing that this is actually happening.

There was no returning point for him; the forbidden is all what he wanted now.

"Sakura…" He looked straight at her and finally giving her the first glimpse of his face.

He was about to kiss her again but she stopped him caressing his face; scanning that new sight with her touch. The reasons why he even wore a mask in the first place were irrelevant right now; what was important now was that those newly discovered lips were pressed against hers'.

Carefully Kakashi placed her in the bed and not like he previously imagined; if he was definitely condemning his soul to hell he would rather enjoy the sin. He brushed her hair out of her face and continued his way down to unzip her shirt, all while his eye attentively followed. He let out just one breast playing with the nipple with his thumb; the second later it was his tongue doing this. Sakura was already breathing unevenly and his hand was yet on its way to her female flesh. Kakashi only touched her clitoris through her panties and she let out her first moan. She tried to suppress those weird sounds she was making while Kakashi continued to pleasure her in that way. Those sounds were what was striving him to never end and he swore that he was going to make her come in her panties.

"Mmm… Mmmmmm…" Sakura allowed herself to moan when she came.

The sudden soak of her panties gave him the urge to take them off along with her skirt. Again her first reaction was to cover herself, but this time Kakashi let her do that as he was taking off his flak jacket and shirt since the heat was becoming unbearable. Now he took care of those arms covering his target and proceeded to have a first taste. She smelled like what she was: brand new; those pink labia tasted like what they looked like: cherries. He was drinking her juices just as desperately as she grabbed on to the bed sheets. Sakura's movements were making him to struggle a little to eat her freely so he had to pause and gasp for some air. That's when he noticed that his pants were becoming a nuisance hurting his erection with every move. He undid his belt, button and zipper and was going to take down everything when a frail voice stopped him:

"Kakashi-sensei… I… I… I'm…" It was like with that, she realized what was going to happen.

His expertness told him exactly what she was going to say. She looked worried, nervous, lost in the valley of 'no return' but wanting to. The sensation of _that thing_ under his half undone boxers now touching her fully exposed part made her close her eyes tightly.

"Sakura, look at me…"

She didn't found the courage to look at her sensei as the _man_ that taught her the ways of the shinobi.

"I know… I know is your first time, but", he never stopped kissing her tenderly and continued his speech whispering in her ear, "…is my first time too… is my first time with you…"

Indeed it was his first time, his first time taking the innocence of a girl and making her a woman.

Moved by his words, Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked at _the man_ that first believed in her capabilities as a kunoichi; the first man to ever feel desire for her and the one about to be her first. She looked at him with confident eyes and smiled slightly. It was her now the one that kissed him and even finished taking off her shirt as if that was his green light to take her completely. With this Kakashi started a sloppy battle with his pants that decided to give him a hard time to come down. Sakura chuckled at this and helped him, blushing when they were finally like Kami brought them to this world.

No words. Gazes locked-on. Skin with skin. He made his first entrance calmly but without stopping, trying to make it as smooth as possible but in one move to not lengthen the inevitable pain. A tear escaped from one of Sakura's green eyes and a cherry blossom flower fell down from a distant tree. One body becoming one with another for the first time. One body reclaiming the other as his'. Simple mortals that thought that they could change the forbidden to allowed.

Kakashi froze for a moment not sure what to do to not cause her greater pain. But soon she let him know how much she was suffering when she started to maneuver to try to get out. He pushed her back in by just one firm press with his hand on her back.

"Easy, easy… The pain will soon go away… I promise…" And with that he started to move in and out but very, very slow; still, she let out a small cry.

"Just concentrate in the _pleasure…"_

He stayed in that pace for a several time, carefully watching her reactions. Sakura wasn't sure if she could bear any other second of this; but still didn't give up because somewhere somehow she found a little bit of the pleasure he talked about. She clung to that sensation like there was no tomorrow and soon the pain was being replaced by the bliss he promised. Now she felt free to moan all she wanted in enjoyment. This was what Kakashi was waiting for to accelerate the pace. For a moment there, a little discomfort made her loose her delightful feeling, but she quickly got used to his new speed.

"MMMMM… UHM, HMMMMMM… AAAH, AAAAAAHH…!" She even dared to be very, very loud with the sounds she made.

Something told Kakashi that he shouldn't let her be scandalous like that, but Kami, she sounded so cute. And not only that, she felt so dammed good that his only 'rational' thought was to: POUND… HER… HARD… So hard that the sound of wet skin clashing was accompanying Sakura's moans.

Still, it wasn't enough; he needed more and more so he switched her to doggy style and shove it inside her without any second thought. Sakura's eye widened as she squirmed a little with this new way of entrance. Her inexperience made him feel like he passed from mortal to god of sex teaching this simple human how the world was created. Kakashi's chakra, instead of being wasted, it seemed to increase each time he rammed her without mercy.

Sakura felt so filled that her knees were about to collapse so she put both hands to the bed head. Now she had more control of her movements and she made sure that her thrusts encountered his' like a choreographed _porn_ movie stunt. Not in any of her lives she thought she could behave as naughty as now.

The self proclaimed god of sex didn't want to come before he hadn't satisfied her first; what kind of deity was that? But for someone that was the first time experiencing this, she was taking very long. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he couldn't withstand anymore. He grabbed her ass tightly and used it as a support for when he felt he was losing his divine powers.

"Sakuraaa!"

**"KAKASHI-SENSEEEIIIIII!"**

He retained the title, now more proudly, when her fluids came out at the same time as his'. Sweat and Juices bathing them. A nice view of her dripping wet vagina that were still left pulsating. Her shaky legs finally surrendered to the comfort of the bed.

Kakashi smiled a little and rolled over to the other side of the bed. Sakura grabbed his arm pulling herself over him and used his chest as a pillow while she slowly fell asleep. He stroked her hair a little then just hugged her gently, knowing that she wanted to cuddle. After sex, it was all he could smell, even though her hair was giving him a hint of the cherries smell, there was nothing more in the air than that. He observed how she accommodated in her sleep.

_'So this is how Sakura's body looks like after sex.'_ He paid attention to how now her body glowed, maybe because of the moonlight. He had to look again like in realization of who he just has fucked with.

_'Sakura… my student, MY EX-student… My woman.'_ Yet he looked at her again and saw how much of a teenage girl she still looked like. He remembered when he met her, back then she was truly a girl; he had a goose bump at the thought.

Then their huge age gap came in as he pondered more. '_I'm so in trouble… I had sex with a minor… No, no, don't think about that now… Regret everything tomorrow, in the morning… not now… Enjoy this while it last…'_ Kakashi finally fell asleep in the same bed of his former student, his underage teammate.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Enjoyed the lemon?


	3. Ignored Consequences

**Ignored Consequences**

Next morning, Kakashi wasn't hating himself like he thought he would be. In fact, he was feeling so energetic that he forgot to _ninja_ his way out from Sakura's room. Of course he stumbled up with someone, and that someone was Sai. Right there, in Sakura's door frame; it couldn't be in any other place. He had no excuse…

Awkward silence…

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei." Sai finally resolved to say.

"G-Good morning… Sai… I was checking on Sakura…" _'Just go with it, just go with it…'_

Sai didn't say anything, just his usual neutral face. Kakashi rushed a little bit his way to his own room and if there were left any shamelessness in his face, the next person he'd stumble up, will definitely remove it.

"N-NA-RU-TO… He he…" _'Ooh Shit! I fucked the girl you like!'_ "Um… Did you sleep well?"

"Heeell yeah! A paper bomb could explode right beside me and it wouldn't wake me up!"

"Good to know…" He felt relieved for one second.

But you know that feeling when you do something wrong and the world decides to not let you get away with it? That's exactly how Kakashi felt since he couldn't even find peace in his own room as the next thing he saw was a freaking face too bad for his heart.

"Fuck, Tenzou! What are you doing here?!"

"Why so jumpy, Kakashi-senpai?" Now the flashlight, like if he wasn't creepy enough.

"Well I wasn't expecting you in _my_ room." Kakashi thought he was clever, but…

"I HEARD EVERYTHING!"

Kakashi's respiratory system hit the brakes abruptly.

"Not that I want to meddle in your personal life but this smells like prosecutor."

"You don't have to be so dramatic..."

"I'm not being dramatic; it's you the one that don't see the size of the trouble you're bringing upon yourself! You could be accused of **_STATUTORY RAPE!"_**

A sweat drop ran down from Kakashi's forehead as he swallowed deep. There it was! There it was why this all felt wrong, and there it was what he needed to regret in the morning.

"But that's to have sex with someone below the age of consent…" His voice trailed off in realization that this is his fucking case.

"And what do you think the age of consent in Konoha is?"

"Six… teeeen…?" _'Ooh fuck, is not!'_

"You wish! That's every other village but Konoha! In Konoha the age of consent is **_18_**."

He let himself fall in the floor in frustration.

"18? That's so outdated…"

"So what? That's how the law is written and the law is the law!"

"All right, all right, Tenzou! Stop it; I kind of knew the problem I was getting myself into…"

"_Kind of?! __**KIND OF KNEW**_ what you were getting yourself into?! You could go to **jail** for this!"

Kakashi was _emotionally_ dead by now.

"Please… cut it out… Tenzou… this was just one time only, I promise, nobody has to know about it…" He talked like if he was literally on the verge of death.

"I hope it stays like that… and don't worry about me, I'll cover you if anything." He sighted deeply. "And one more thing is not Tenzou is Yamato now!"

"Sorry, sorry! Is the habit... Tenzou suits you better!" They both smiled remembering why Tenzou was more special.

Having that bro's agreement Kakashi felt a little more calm on their way back to Konoha. But remember that the world didn't want to let him get away with this. Apparently Sai also heard everything, and on top of that, he saw Kakashi getting out of Sakura's room; and now he was teasing Naruto with the weirdest comments about it.

"Ok Naruto, I know you have a dick because, unfortunately, I saw it but I bet you don't know what to do with it."

"Don't start with that, Sai!"

"Kakashi-sensei knows better than you how to use his', and judging from all the ruckus of last night I'm sure is bigger than yours."

"What ruckus? How can you tell that is bigger-LIKE IF I FUCKING CARE ANYWAYS!"

"You should care when someone else fucks with-"

"SHANNNAAAROOOOOO!"

And Sai was sent back to Konoha flying.

"He he he! Serves him right! Nice one, Sakura-chan! He wasn't making sense anyways…"

"Ye-Yeah, of course he wasn't making any sense! When he does anyways? Don't let anything he says affect you…" She said that with a nervous smile and kind of as a warning for when Sai finally opens his Kami-dammed mouth, Naruto, hopefully, doesn't believe him.

Yamato talked apart to Kakashi:

"Senpai, I think it'd be a little harder to keep this hidden… a secret between two people is already too many people and now Sai…"

"I'll do the talking…" he gulped.

Back in Konoha, Kakashi talked to both of them. First with Sai before he said any other word, later with Sakura since she do not presented any sign of telling anyone; but just to be clear he still talked to her. They both understood that society wouldn't see with good eyes such actions because of their previous sensei-student relationship and because Kakashi's older and blah blah blah... Since they easily agreed to keep the secret, he didn't go over the other details about the statutory rape, the age of consent, the jail and what-not. He actually didn't dare to go over that part, especially with Sakura… saves him the awkwardness and the guilt. The part about 'this shouldn't happen again' went without saying; it was like an unspoken agreement between Kakashi and Sakura. It wasn't like they were regretting anything, but more like: 'we fell into the temptation, now it should be gone, right?' Right?

X-O-X-O-X

Kakashi stayed quiet for a while trying to not have any more adrift sex, which is what he blamed for his wild actions in the last mission. Until he remembered that he had some _unfinished business_ with certain naughty nurse named Kaori, and all thoughts of abstinence went to hell. He invited her to a nightclub, anything just to not see her in that sexy uniform that brought him so much unsettling thoughts last time. For this one, his apartment was the place of choice yet he felt so strange in his own surroundings. To top it all, this woman, that was not even new to him, he couldn't satisfy her the proper way he knows best. He knew that she had faked her orgasm and couldn't believe that in his own realm he did a bad performance.

And after that, a streak of bad sex is what haunted Kakashi, to a point that it almost made him give up on sex. But his pride wouldn't let him or he'll rapidly lose all his 'good at bed' reputation that took so many nights to gain. That's the thing when you sin, you don't know it but you want more, unconsciously you get addicted with just one time… like a drug. He thought his drug was sex, but it really was the _forbidden_… embodied as _Sakura_. He tried to block it from his mind, he tried to _brush it off_ his body, and he tried to avoid Sakura as much as he could. But it was stronger than him and just for ONE day (or so he said to himself) he just _intentionally forgot_ to not talk to her.

Team 7 finished late the practice session but Naruto was eager to continue since Sai got him very annoyed with his awkward dick jokes. And poor Yamato had to stay to stop them from fighting each other to death and, just in case, to restrain the Kyuubi. So it was only Kakashi and Sakura the ones heading home; and here is where he on purposely stopped avoiding her. He decided to accompany her with just one goal trapped in between eyebrows: to fuck her again. He had admitted to himself that he wanted this, so without any shame or giving any fuck, he went for it.

"So Sakura, you have anything special to do tonight?"

"Nah, I'm just going to take a shower and stay home."

"Hm, take a shower? Such difficult task, you may need my help with that."

Sakura first giggled at such lame but direct line before giving in to her desires.

"And exactly in what ways you can help me with that? I learned a long time ago how to take showers." She responded trying to sound flirty but couldn't stop giggling.

"You say you learned how to take showers, but, perhaps I could be the judge of that. You may be missing one step or two that I can teach you about; after all, I'm your sensei and I'm here to teach you _things_."

"So, I might not be taking showers correctly, _sen-sei?_ What could I be missing or doing wrong?"

"Well, maybe you're not soaping very well all parts of your body, like your back; or maybe you're forgetting to give a good fondle to your breast, or it could be that you're skipping the step where you have to _massage_ your clit…" Did I mention that now Kakashi was _talking with his hands?_

"Mmmm… sensei… I've been doing it wrong all along…"

"Shall we practice showering in an actual shower?" And with that he puffed both of them to his apartment to take showers that weren't going to clean them.

That night wouldn't be the only night that Sakura had to give lame excuses to her parents of why she returned home late. Neither the next morning was the first that Kakashi had lied about why he arrived late to his missions. They did whatever they could do to add a little more fuel to the fire of their addiction. Sometimes he would sneak in through the same window he once broke in and almost receives a falcon punch. Some other times she would escape to his apartment through the same window she saw her sensei running away like the _type of_ pervert he is.

Is clear that they sent to hell that shit about not doing it again, this is just one time only and what-not; Kakashi now was only devoted to Sakura and didn't care about his reputation anymore.

"What could be wrong with Kakashi? Last time he left me hanging even though the Hokage wasn't going to be around anywhere any time soon." Shizune wondered in front of some other officials.

"I don't know where Kakashi got that fame; he couldn't satisfy me in **two** different occasions." Said Kaori angrily to a fellow nurse.

"I kind of sensed that he might be lovesick; believe me, I know about this." Yugao commented remembering her dear Hayate.

"He got to have settled with another woman that made him leave me sexless." Hana Inuzuka complained in the veterinary office.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I am basing the Statutory Rape Laws from the ones in California, where I live right now. The age of consent here is still 18 and for every year older than the victim is one more year of jail. So yeah... Kakashi could be 14 years in jail if he doesn't control himself...


	4. The Forbidden Is All I Want

**The Forbidden Is All I Want **

For now Kakashi was in heaven, he haven't had any better sex in his entire life like he was having it with Sakura. He knew better that what they were doing was wrong and all that; but it felt so good, why stop? If anything, he could stop at any moment he wanted, like any other drug addict would say. Everything was going all right for Kakashi and his forbidden little secret, until rumors reached Konoha about Sasuke killing Orochimaru and going after Itachi.

Then Sakura was all worried and depressed about Sasuke. Sasuke over here, Sasuke over there and Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke… after all he was her crush. Not that it bothered Kakashi; after all it was his wish too to bring Sasuke back. So he figured that if they caught Itachi first it would make Sasuke come to them. He even went to his old accomplice, Kurenai, and borrowed her team which was suited for the task. In the entire mission, Sakura didn't do another thing than to express her love for Sasuke; and _now_ it was starting to get in Kakashi's nerves.

He grabbed Sakura by her arm and pulled her apart:

"Getting all wet for Sasuke?"

Sakura gasped in annoyance "What?!"

"Don't 'what' me! You've been ignoring me all along."

"Well, of course!"

"Of course?! Is like you forgot about us!"

"There are more people here! What you want me to do?" Sakura whispered.

"Stop-the-shit-with-Sasuke!"

On the other side, Sai and Yamato were like 'are we really watching a jealousy scene?' The members of Team 8 were trying to not draw conclusions and Naruto was too focused on getting to Sasuke. Before Sakura could formulate a coherent reply there was Tobi blocking their way. This guy made Kakashi and Sakura snap back into the mission.

_'Whoa! What the fuck I was thinking?! Focus, bring Sasuke back.'_ Kakashi needed to remind himself about reality and now more than ever because they learned that Sasuke is already fighting Itachi.

Tobi was being a real pain the neck; every attack would just irritatingly pass through him. He was really enjoying it, no; he was mocking them with all his goofy persona and ridiculous stuff (way too familiar to Kakashi's liking). And then this Aloe Vera dude comes (seriously, is there any _normal_ member in the Akatsuki) and gives some shocking news:

"Sasuke won. Uchiha Itachi is dead."

"That's unbelievable! …or not. It's just as I thought." Tobi suddenly switches into a more serious persona.

This doesn't escape from Kakashi, which is keeping attention to him while the others are still in awe and wondering where is Sasuke now. He couldn't help but the notice the Sharingan that Tobi has as the latter is making his way out.

"We got to get to Sasuke before they do!" Kakashi led the Eight Man Squad to the place where Sasuke and Itachi had fought.

They were too late… Of course, they were too late… They searched the area a little bit more just so they didn't feel like they swam so much and drowned at the shore. But they knew very well that Sasuke was not within reach once more. Naruto was frustrated, very frustrated; Sakura was… sad… very sad… _heartbroken…_

_'Could she ever have those same feelings for me_?' That thought slipped through Kakashi's mind without him ever realize it.

Some time passed… not sure exactly how much time passed before they decided to go home. The mood wasn't favorable for anyone to say a word on the road back; not about Sasuke and not about certain heated conversation between certain heated teammates. Once at the gates of Konoha everybody parted their ways; Sakura too but a voice stopped her:

"Sakura…"

"Huh? What you need Kakashi-sensei?"

"Do you… love… Sasuke?" The word in the middle was a little hard to say; hell, the whole question was embarrassing to say.

"Why yes, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura stated like it was no big news. "You should know this, I thought everyone knew."

"Yeah but, I thought it was just a little girl's crush. Are you sure is love, Sakura?"

"Well… um… uh… WHY ARE YOU ASKING THIS ALL OF THE SUDDEN?!" She snapped waving her arms in the air like crazy. "IS THIS BECAUSE YOU AND I-"

"Totally" Kakashi interrupted her.

Sakura gasped as she froze; she studied his' expressions (like if he had many), his' reactions, body language, anything. Any sign that told her that this was some kind of joke… Nope, nothing, the man was as serious as ever.

"Sensei, did you fall for me?" She said this whispering like reminding both of them that they were still in the middle of Konoha's gates.

Kakashi's only eye opened as big as it could in realization of the kind of argument he got himself into.

"WHAT?! N-no… Just… just testing you, he he…" He tried to rest importance of what he had said and nervously started to take off but her reply made him stay a little longer.

"Well I am clear, sensei; I am clear that this is just _physical_, just for _fun,_ to put it somehow better… After all I'm not that kind of girl living in the past century… Besides, you were the one with the speech of 'this shouldn't happen again' and stuff but started everything all over again-"

"Yes, yes, I know" _'Just say no more…'_ "You're right, I said that, let just keep _this_ like how it's been, just for the _pleasure_…" Kakashi wondered why it hurt to say that.

"Is what I'm telling you, sensei, I know that, I wasn't thinking that we were together or anything. And I'm very aware of your rumors, so I thought I was just one more in your list…"

"Don't say it like that! You are special…" _'Definitely you aren't one more…' _"I mean, every woman is special, there's no 'checklist'."

"Ok, whatever…" She gave him a look as if he suddenly turned into Sai or something like that and said her goodbyes.

With that he took off to his apartment to clear some things out within himself. For the moment he felt plain stupid, worse than Naruto. Sakura was acting like the mature adult and him like the teenage boy. What he wanted to hear anyway? Every sentence in their conversation was true, so why was he so _unsatisfied_ with that?

_'Momentary Idiotic Deliriums… that's what it was…'_ Or so he thought…

X-O-X-O-X

But the more time it passed the more _possessive_ he became. Kakashi was aware that Sai would always test his social skills on her, he was aware that Naruto would always ask her on a date; for fuck's sake he swore that he was aware of the wind that caressed her skin, jealous of it. He did not make a scene ever, he observed from a distance like the ninja he is. But when Sakura, tired of Naruto's infinite insistence, accepted to go on a date with him, Kakashi couldn't take it. So he dropped by Ichiraku's to interrupt them, to be the third wheel. Very blatantly he sat in between the two babbling something about that is been a while since his team reunited casually like this.

_'More like: Chronic Idiotic Deliriums…'_

"Kakashi-sensei, shoo, shoo!" Naruto motioned his hand indicating him to go away.

"No", came the indifferent response.

"But you're ruining my date with Sakura"

"That's the idea"

"Eeeeeh!?"

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura jumped in the conversation, "what are you doing?"

"I'm not made of stone, Sakura; I do get jealous seeing you in a date with someone else."

"What… what are you talking about, sensei? Hehehe…" she tried to make it look like their teacher is making no sense.

"Yeah, why so jealous? You're just our sensei, is not like you're her father; or even less, you're not her boyfriend." The blonde thought he was making fun of Kakashi.

"Maybe I am" he replied without taking his sight out of his _cherry_.

Sakura just stood there petrified.

"Huh?" The boy looked from one to the other frantically.

"Th-This is not… a thing… We're not… together…" She didn't want to say something like that in front of Naruto, but she needed to put Kakashi back in place.

"And what about all those nights?" Kakashi continued like if Naruto didn't exist.

"We… we had this conversation… This was just…" she had to clear her throat, "…for the _pleasure._" Those words were very hard to say since she was wishing that the earth swallowed her.

"Just-what-is-the-meaning-of-this?" The actual third wheel was now frowning and clenching his teeth. He knew he was stupid but, for crying out loud, he wasn't _that_ stupid.

"Na-Naruto, just ignore us… is not what you're thinking…" Sakura laughed nervously.

"It is what you're thinking", his sensei clarified for him.

"WHAT THE HELL, KAKASHI-SENSEI! You knew from the beginning that I like her!"

"Well, I was just… faster."

"Not even the Ero-Sennin would pull out something like this! You're… you're… worse than _trash!_" Naruto was now raising his fist trembling and tightening it, as if he was about to punch some very ashamed looking perverted hedgehog.

"Naruto, calm down please!" The girl took his fist lowering it.

"So, Sakura…" the aforementioned got surprised for the elimination of her usual honorific, "you have a… _thing_ with Kakashi…?" another honorific drop.

"When you put it like that-"

"Hey, I won't judge; I spent almost 3 years with Ero-Sennin, for fuck's sake! …But if that's what you want… I guess I have no right to butt in…" he continued his speech giving a glare to the excuse of a person called Kakashi, "I'll respect what you want but don't expect me to respect… _that_."

Silence at its best. Then, a very furious Naruto left, but the bad vibes could still be felt.

"KAKASHI, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! I thought this was one of those kinds of things you don't go telling everyone!"

"He would have found out sooner or later"

"Yeah, way to find out! Still, it didn't have to be like this."

"Well, what can I do if I go crazy when I see you with someone else, even if is Naruto?"

She stayed silent for a while… "I called it, Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hm?"

"These are the things that tell me that… you fell for me", she searched for his' reactions. "I asked you this, remember? And you changed the topic."

He looked away from her, a smile appearing in his masked face before he could contain it. Did he really fell for her? Or he was confusing awesome sex with love?

"Wasn't this some kind of _forbidden_ relationship?" She emphasized that word to see if she clicked on the memory of the first talk, when he told her and convinced Sai to remain with his mouth shut.

The Copy Ninja returned his gaze to her; she could almost see his Sharingan spinning determinedly through his head protector. "The _forbidden_… attracts me. What is not meant to be mine is exactly what I want."

X-O-X-O-X

Just as if he used Kami's name in vain, Naruto learns about Jiraiya's death by the hands of who appears to be the leader of Akatsuki, Pain. The toad, Fukusaku, had never had to give such somber news. Tsunade was hurt but needed to look strong; there was a message to decode. Kakashi wanted to amend things with Naruto but, what could he say after he compared him with the Legendary Sannin? If only he could do something for him… Well, something else that didn't involve him citing dirty things from Jiraiya's novel and Naruto giving him the 'did-you-do-this-with-Sakura?' look.

"Look Naruto, the other day I didn't mean… I mean… I thought it was fair for you to know… I didn't wanted for it to be like how it happened… Ugh…" He was pinching the bridge of his nose trying to find the right apology.

"If Sakura goes after Sasuke or after you I can't do anything about it… if she doesn't want to be with me, well… But you, what are you up with her?"

"What's with that?"

"Will you respect her as the woman she is?"

"What kind of question is that? That can go without saying…"

"Don't take it so lightly, do you care for her? Will you protect her from anything?

"I'll do that for anyone"

"Will you do it even with your own life?"

"Uhm-"

"Will you break her heart?"

"…"

"Do you love her?"

Looks into the horizon…

Naruto doesn't pretend that Kakashi answers to all that right at the moment; but he hates that he has to go to his senjutsu training at Mount Myōboku in these sour terms with who he used to look up as a sensei.

Meanwhile, this _thing_ with Sakura, for a lack of a better word, passes from the initial midnight escapades to holding her hand right in downtown. The one that was supposed to be only a lover at night starts to surprise her with small gifts. He even goes through the trouble of taking off his flak jacket to give her his long sleeved shirt when she's cold at night. And, why not? Try some lewd stuff in more open places. Sakura seemed to be the only who spoke up for sanity trying to not let people see them; although she couldn't say that every time she succeeded. The one that could get more than his reputation ruined didn't seem to see why this was such a bad idea.

"What a _sick_ dog you are!" Hana said while purposely bumping him.

"What? Little girls are easier to satisfy?" Kaori rubbed in his face.

"At least allow that her parents finish raising her!" Anko yelled at him.

"I would never have expected that you turned out to be a pervert like this!" Kurenai commented looking down at him in disapproval.

And many more and worse were shoved shamelessly at his face.

_'What are all this people exaggerating for? Oh-'_

And then he saw it: infamous gossip shinobi magazine, a big cover picture of him _eating_ Sakura (for a lack of a better expression), suggestive headline; 'Renowned Jounin, Hatake Kakashi, is caught in a nebulous act with one his underage students'.

He stared at the magazine barely functioning while remembering Tenzou's scary face under the light of just a flashlight telling him: 'statutory rape, statutory rape, statutory rape…' all over again.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Got a few followers, eh? Loved the cliffhanger?


End file.
